Tia  Pierwszy Oddech
by Hitomu Hyuuga
Summary: Dzieciństwo Tii i Stevensa. Stevens szykuje niespodziankę Tii. Okazuje się że trafił w dziesiątkę.


Tia, 7-letnia białowłosa dziewczynka obudziła się dziś bardzo wcześnie. Nie mogła się już doczekać niespodzianki którą przygotował dla niej Stev, 11-letni chłopak mieszkający kilkaset metrów od posiadłości rodziców Tii. Jej rodzice są ambasadorami księżyca Obia, co sprawiało jej dotąd wiele problemów, takich jak: dokuczanie ze strony innych dzieci oraz wielka staranność rodziców w pielęgnowaniu swojej reputacji. Jako szanowani dyplomaci muszą dbać o każdy szczegół, także o córkę, choć ona nie nazwałaby tego dbałością, raczej egoizmem. Musiała robić wszystko co powiedzą rodzice... Nie mogła mieć własnego zdania. Zapewne, gdyby wiedzieli o przyjaźni z tym chłopakiem, zrobiliby wszystko aby to zakończyć. Ale Tia robiła wszystko aby tak się nie stało. Pierwszy raz czuła się chociaż trochę szczęśliwa poza reżimem rodziców.

Gdy zegar wskazał 8:00, nagle ktoś zastukał do drzwi jej pokoju.

-Panienko Tio, proszę się pospieszyć, za pół godziny musi panienka wyjść.

Tia rozpoznała głos Stelli, nowej gosposi domu jej rodziców. Nie przepadała za nią.

To wyrwało ją z zamyślenia, więc zwlekła się z łóżka i poszła do łazienki. Jak co rano ujrzała rozczochraną i strasznie zaspaną dziewczynkę. Jako że nie miała wiele czasu, pospiesznie umyła zęby i wzięła prysznic. Po kąpieli szybko przeczesała włosy. Była już 8:15, więc szybko założyła ubrania i wybiegła z łazienki.

Przebiegając przez pokój złapała za torbę i po chwili odłożyła ją niedaleko wejścia. Następnie szybkim krokiem poszła do kuchni. Stella już przygotowała jej posiłek, na stole stał wielki słój musli, oraz dzban gorącego parującego mleka. Niestety, i tym razem rodziców Tii nie było. Widać mieli ważniejsze sprawy. Ważniejsze niż ona. A jeszcze wczoraj ojciec obiecał jej że rano spędzą razem trochę czasu, a po szkole pójdą na miasto.

-Stello, gdzie są moi rodzice?

-Bardzo mi przykro panienko, ale rodzice wyjechali z bardzo ważną misją na Unadar. Niech panienka się pośpieszy.

"Jasne napewno Ci przykro! Skąd wiesz co mogę czuć?". Była bliska płaczu. Wybiegła z kuchni, złapała za torbę i zamykając drzwi z całej siły skierowała się ku bramie. 

Tia nie wiedziała już ile przebiegła ale znalazła się w nieznanej dzielnicy. Nagle nie wiedzieć czemu ogarnęła ją panika, nad którą nie mogła zapanować. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest oraz skąd przyszła. Co teraz zrobi? Ale zaraz zawsze jest jakieś wyjście z sytuacji, na pewno jest. Starała się znaleźć drogę którą przyszła jednak bezskutecznie. Przecież ona nie może tu zostać, nie może zawieść Steva. Pierwsza łza bezsilności spłynęła powoli po jej bladym policzku. Otarła ją szybko rękawem i usiadła na ławeczce przed dziwnie wyglądającym budynkiem i opuścła głowę zasłaniając twarz swoimi włosami. Nie chciała się oszukiwać, wiedziała że nie ma już nad niczym kontroli. Przestała się powtrzymywać i rozpłakała się. Jedynym co ją zdradzało, były cichutkie jęki oraz wilgotne ślady łez na ziemi. Nagle ktoś obok niej usiadł i zapytał:

-Będziesz tak płakać cały dzień, czy może pójdziemy do szkoły?

Zaraz. To nie mógł byś ten znany i bliski jej głos.

-S-s-steve?

-No a kto? Daj pomogę Ci - wyciągnął chusteczkę i otarł jej mokrą od łez twarz. - A teraz chodź, musimy iść bo będą się o nas martwić.

-O mnie nikt się wcale nie martwi! - wykrzyczała Tia po czym zamilkła na dobre.

Tia powoli wracała do siebie w miarę dostrzegania znajomych miejsc. W końcu zdobyła się na:

-Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. Na pewno byś sobie poradziła. Każdy ma prawo do chwilowej paniki.

-Skoro tak, to co dla mnie dziś przygotowałeś?

-Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Wierzę że polepszy ci to humor.

-Na pewno.

Szli tak około 20 minut, aż ujrzeli szkołę Tii.

-Leć już.

-A ty nie idziesz do szkoły?

-Idę ale nie do tej.

-A dlaczego?

-Bo moich rodziców nie stać na szkołę do której chodzisz. Zresztą ja bym tam długo nie wytrzymał.

-Hę?...

-Leć może zdążysz na drugą lekcję.

Chcąc nie chcąc ruszyła w stronę szkoły. 

Tia czkekała pod wejściem do szkoły już ponad godzinę, a Steva nie było. Chciała już iść do domu kiedy usłyszała jakieś wołanie... To Stev darł się i machał w jej stronę strasznie zadyszany... Podbiegła do niego.

-Chodź bo się spóźnimy. To będzie dobra rozgrzewka.

-Ale gdzie?

-Zaufaj mi, będziesz zachwycona.

Pobiegli razem w górę ulicy.

Po około 10 minutach biegu Tia zauważyła parę widzianych już dzisiaj obiektów. To tutaj zgubiła się rano... Stanęła na chwilkę.

-Tia! No Choooodź!

-Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się!

I pobiegli dalej.

-Już prawie jesteśmy.

-To dobrze.

-To już ostatni zakręt...

Tia wyprzedziła zźajanego Steva i ujrzała boisko. Wielkie, zapewne wymiarowe boisko do piłki nożnej.

- ŁAAAAŁ!

-Chodź za mną.

Poszli do małego budynku niedaleko boiska.

-Hej ludzie! Znalazłem nam pomocnika... Mam taką nadzieję. - zawołał Stev do zgromadzonych w środku ludzi.

-A co robi pomocnik? - zapytała Tia.

-Przedewszystkim pomaga. Zagrasz dzisiaj z nami mecz.

-Ale ja nigdy nie grałam w piłkę... Przegracie przeze mnie...

To nie do końca była prawda... Tia od zawsze lubiła oglądać mecze piłki nożnej. Któregoś razu, gdy była z rodzicami w mieście wygrała piłkę na loterii... Na szczęście rodzice byli zajęci rozmową z jakimiś ważnymi ludźmi i jej nie zauważyli. Od tamtego czasu, a był to już prawie rok, trenowała z piłką w wolnych chwilach, choć nie był to priorytet. Tak czy inaczej, nie powiedziała o tym nawet Stevovi.

-Myślę że będzie zupełnie inaczej.

-Co?.. - "Czy on wie?"

-Łap! - rzucił w jej stronę strój. Był cały błękitny i miał wielką, białą 4 na pleach. To wyrwało ją z refleksji.

-Ale...

-Żadnego "ale", grasz i koniec!

-No dobra, dobra.

Tia szybko zmieniła strój. spojrzała w duże lustro ścienne. Podobał się jej ten wygląd. Inny niż wszystkie grzeczne i oficjalne stroje w których musiała chodzić.

Coraz bardziej jej się to podobało.

-Tia zapomniałbym. To jest nasz bramkarz - wskazał na chłopca o niebieskiej cerze. Pewnie pochodził z Xzion. - To nasza niezastąpiona obrona - wskazał dwóch chłopców trochę starszych od siebie - A te "zabójcze" piękności grają na ataku - wskazał na dwie ładne dziewczyny, które zachichotały po jego słowach. - Ja i ty, zagramy w środku pola. Jasne?

-Jasne.

Tia neśmiało zagadnęła bramkarza:

-Czy ty nie pochodzisz przypadkiem z Xzion?

-Tak pochodzę. I będę kiedyś bramkarzem Lightningsów. Zobaczysz.

-Tak, tak bedziesz, czy nie bedziesz na razie skup się na meczu w naszej drużynie dobra? - zdenerwował się Stev. Zapewne chłopak nie pierwszy raz się chwali.

-Spoko kapitanie! 

Przeciwnicy już się rozgrzewali, gdy wychodzili na boisko.

Stev podszedł do starszego gościa.

-Ta co zawsze Stev?

-Jasne.

-To leć zapłacisz potem.

Staruszek zniknął w małym budynku a Stev podbiegł do reszty. Tia przykucnęła niedaleko środka boiska. O mało co się nie przerwóciła, jak zobaczyła materializującą się obok niej piłkę. Piłka była biała, przedzielona 2 błękitnymi okręgami pomiędzy kórymi widzniał ten sam znak co na tablicy wyników.

-Eeeee... Stev to gdzie ja mam iść? - zapytała Tia.

-Cofnij się trochę.

Obie drużyny ustawiły się na boisku gotowe do gry.

Piłka nagle wystrzeliła w górę.

Stevens wygrał pojedynek o piłkę i podał do Tii, która w pierwszym momencie się przeraziła, ale zaraz poczuła coś głęboko w sobie, motywującego ją do działania. Przyjęła piłkę i kopnęłą ją do przodu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że podała celnie. To wcale nie takie trudne, pomyslała Tia i ruszyła do przodu. Przeciwnicy lekceważyli ją, myśleli chyba że mała dziewczynka nic im nie zrobi. "Haha! Będzie prosciej...". Nie wiedziec kiedy, znalazła się w polu karnym przeciwników. Co dziwniejsze z piłką. To działo się tak szybko. Nie zauważyła jednak za sobą obrońcy który brutalnie odebrał jej piłkę, po czym musiał zejść z boiska na kilka minut. Mieli rzut karny. Steve wyznaczył jedną z napastniczek na egzekutorkę. Dał jej ostatnie wskazówki i cofnął się. Tia przyglądała się wszystkiemu zza linii pola karnego. Dziewczyna wzięła krótki rozbieg i kopnęła z całej siły w lewy górny róg. Piłka trafiła w poprzeczkę która wydała metaliczny dżwięk. Piłka odbiła się, prosto w kierunku Tii. Instynktownie kopnęła piłkę w prawą stronę bramki, jako że bramkarz jeszcze nie podniósł się po rzucie karnym. Tia patrzyła jak w zwolnionym tempie piłka mijała linię bramkową.

-Tak!

To było wspaniałe przeżycie... Jej pierwszy mecz, gol no i otworzyła spotkanie! 

I tak mecz trwał raz na jednej połowie a raz na drugiej. Niestety strcili bramkę, dzieki błędowi Tii, przez co koledzy z drużyny stracili do niej zaufanie i rzadziej do niej podawali, z wyjatkiem Steve'a. 

Mecz kończył się a szansy na zmianę wyników nie było widać. Stev przejął piłkę w środku pola i od razu podał piłkę Tii krzycząc:

-Biegnij!

Niewiele myśląc Tia pobiegła z piłką w stronę bramki przeciwników. do końca było mniej niż pół minuty, i musiała poradzić sobie zupełnie sama. W jakiś sposob choc sama nie zwróciła uwagi jak ominęła pierwszego obrońcę. Drugi jednak wjechał prosto w jej nogi, bynajmniej nie celując w piłkę. Tia wyłożyła się jak długa. Mechaniczny sędzia już był niedaleko aby ukarać zawodnika. Tia wiedziała że musi wstać teraz, zaraz musi pokazac ze naprawde zalezy jej na druzynie! Zbierając resztki sił wstała, ogarnięta jakąś dziwną pasją, jakby mocą, pobiegła do toczącej się niedaleko piłki i uderzyła z mocą która nawet ją zdziwiła. Bramkarz był bez szans, zareagował za późno. Co to było? To wcale nie było normalne. Jednak niepokój wyparł słodki smak zwycięstwa. Tia już teraz wiedziała, że chce spędzić tu swoje życie. Na boisku. 

Po krótkim świętowaniu w szatni drużyna rozeszła się. Tia i Steve razem skierowali się wstronę swojego osiedla.

-Tia - zagadnął Steve.

-Tak?

-Powiedz mi coś więcej o tym golu pod koniec meczu. Opowiadając nam w szatni wyglądałaś na zakłopotaną.

Tia bardzo chciała uniknąć tego tematu. Tylko dlaczego? Jemu mogła powiedzieć wszystko.

-No więc... - zaczęła nieśmiało - kiedy tamten obrońca mnie prawie rozjechał, poczułam coś dziwnego... taka jakby moc powtarzająca że nie mogę zawieść was, drużyny, i że nie mogę zawieść Ciebie... Poczułam jakieś nowe rezerwy zerwałam się no i... kopnęłam tak że piłka okrążyłaby planetę - Tia zachichotała, spodobał się jej ten pomysł.

-Myślę, że to mógł być flux.

-A co to jest?

-Jak oglądałaś mecz, nie widziałaś energii skupiającej się wokół zawodników?

-I to jest ten flux?

-Tak to właśnie jest flux. Jednak twój był jeszcze bardzo słaby, wyzwolony po raz pierwszy i to w tak młodym wieku... Naprawdę jestem bardzo zaskoczony. Powiedz nie zaobserwowałaś czegoś przy tej bramce? Czegoś widocznego gołym okiem?

-Hmmm... Jedyny taki to chyba był błętkitny ślad ciągnący się za piłką... Nie widziałeś tego?

-Widziałem, ale bardzo niewyraźnie, z daleka flux był prawie przezroczysty. Przy tak słabym wyzwoleniu fluxa chyba tylko ty mogłaś w pełni go zobaczyć... Nieważne. Jedyny znany mi błękitny flux który wspomaga ciało, i pomaga znieść zmęczenie to Oddech. Oddech Akkilian. Ale to niemożliwe... Akkilian stracił fluxa podczas wojny. Jeżeli to jednak prawda, to jesteś jedyną osobą która posiada Oddech... lub po prostu pierwszą która odkryła go na nowo. Jednak jedno i drugie czyni Cię wyjątkową.

-Wyjątkową?

-Tak. Obiecaj mi coś. Nie używaj już Oddechu przy innych osobach, a tym bardziej nikomu o tym nie mów. O rodzicach nie wspomnę, sama wiesz. Niech to będzie twój sekret. Oddech nie przysporzy Ci wielu przyjaciół, chyba że a Akkilianie powstanie drużyna. Myślę że jak będziesz pracować nad techniką i kondycją będziesz gotowa grać w piłkę.

-Mówisz tak jakbym miała Cię już jutro nie zobaczyć.

-Tak jakby.

-Co? o czym ty mówisz? A-a-ale chcesz mnie zostawić tutaj samą? - Nagle poczuła łzę spływającą po policzku.

Stev objął ją ramieniem.

-Wiesz że nie. Ale mój ojciec przyłączył się do Piratów. Nie mogę zostać tutaj sam. Jutro rano przylatuje po nas statek. Zapamietaj, że Piraci nie są wcale przestępcami. Są bardzo niewygodni dla Technoidu.

-Ale nie możesz! Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samej. Oprócz Ciebie... - zamilkła na chwilę - nie mam nikogo.

-Tia, oczywiście że masz. Masz choćby rodziców, z którymi po prostu musisz się dogadać. Ja nie znikam na zawsze. Kiedyś napewno się zobaczymy.

Tia rozpłakała się na dobre. Nie potrafiła przestać. Nie mogła znieść myśli że jedyny przyjaciel opuszcza ją i to dla jakiejś bandy. Spojrzała się na jego twarz. zauważyła jedną małą łzę powoli spływającą ku brodzie.

"Nie! On nie może!" wyrwała się spod ramienia Steva i pobiegła w stronę domu zostawiając go przybitego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.


End file.
